Kazuma x Reader
by Suzuka-sama
Summary: Everyone needs someone by their side. Even the mighty Kazuma does. Someone who means the world to him. Someone who supports him, helps him and is able to coexist with him in harmony. Luckily, he already has this person by his side. When they are separated because she has to deal with business in China and Kazuma gets involved with the Kannagi again she comes to his aid.
1. Prologue

Kazuma x Reader ~Prologue

The soft tinkle of bells filled the fresh air the night brought. A full moon adorned the dark sky masking the light of the nearby stars, its silvery light just barely reaching the city below, filled with the artificial radiance of the lamps in the streets and stores.

Ayano was rushing down the street, trying to reach the compound before her father found out about her being late. Again. Last time he noticed she was grounded for a week, and she did not want to go through that hell again. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought and increased her speed even more, sporting an angry expression and yelling to motivate herself. "NO. WAY. IN. HELL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She never spared a thought for the passerby's who stared and escaped after they spotted her.

In another part of the bustling city center a certain wind user strolled down a lane with a pretty woman hanging off his arm. He didn't say much, letting the woman do the talking and chuckling when it seemed appropriate. The woman seemingly did not mind the one-sided conversation; she apparently wasn't that bright and didn't notice that her companion's thoughts were somewhere else. Kazuma was brought out of his absent state of mind when the wind carried the soft tinkle of little bells to his ears. He looked around to search for the source of the sound, but when he didn't find anything he decided that his mind played a little trick on him and dismissed it.

High above the bustling masses of the crowd on the roads stood a figure on the rooftop of the highest building in the area. The silhouette was illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon, giving it an almost ethereal feeling. Attached to the long (h/c) hair flowing in the breeze was a hairpin with two bells made of silver that moved with every single breathe of the wind, producing the tinkling sounds that were part of this night's setting. The light dress of what appeared to be a woman played around her body and made her seem as if the next gust of wind could carry her away.  
The woman smiled slightly in a soft manner. "I've finally arrived here. The stage is set. I hope we both are able to play the parts we ourselves assigned us." The woman let a melodic laugh escape that matched the still ringing bells in her hair.

"Right? Kazuma…"


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Kazuma was laughing. He finally managed to beat his old man, the person who weighed on him the most concerning the Kannagi family. The burden was gone; he ripped of the shackles that restricted him from the past. Well, at least it was one of the major ones.

Tsui-Ling still plagued his mind from time to time. She welcomed him so warmly; she gave him a home and became a part of his new family. She was very dear to him, and his inability to prevent her death still burdened him enough to momentarily stop rejoicing over his victory.  
His first milestone was passed so quickly, what should be his next step? He had figured it would've taken a lot longer to be able to fight with his father, and so he didn't really concern himself with the next step.

"Are you finished celebrating and contemplating your life from now on, Feng?"

The brunette jumped up and looked around to locate the voice.

'That nickname...'  
He finally turned around to see a petite figure walk out of the shadows of the very pillar he was leaning against before the fight against Genma.  
A female voice chuckled slightly before its source stepped into the light of the moon.

"Hello Kazuma. It's nice to see you again~"

Said male's eyes widened a bit.

The woman before him wore a white kimono, an intricate pattern decorating parts of the cloth. A (f/c) underdress peaked out at the collar and the (f/c) obi complimented her figure. The female's long (h/c) hair was held up by a (f/c), and the comforting tinkle of silver bells accompanied her every step.  
Aside from the clothing, everything, from her (e/c) eyes to the serene calmness she seemed to give off, remained the same as he remembered. She even carried her trusty fan around.

He was brought back to reality by the clicking sound of her geta on the ground as she took a few more steps in his direction.

"My, are you really that shocked to see me? I told you when I left China that our paths are sure to meet again soon. One would think you'd remember my words seeing as you caused such a commotion when I was getting ready to leave."

Kazuma shook himself out of his reverie and, without uttering a word, he stepped forward and pulled the woman into a strong hug that she returned without hesitation. The relaxing scent of water lilies enveloped him and carried his uncertainties away and the warmth from the person in his arms filled him with a sense of security and home.

He exhaled a breath and relaxed.  
"Why do you always seem to find me when I feel lost? Do you have a special ability or something?"

The girl snickered.

"Oh wait, I forgot you do." He deadpanned for a short moment before chuckling himself.

"Well, let's just forget about the small stuff and go get out of here. You don't want to be here when the ambulance arrives, do you?" She peered up at him.

"…What ambulance?"  
"The one I called of course."

The sigh he gave this time was one of resignation, and they loosened the hug.  
"Alright let's go. You're coming with me, right?"

Kazuma was already walking away from the scene when he noticed he was walking alone. Blinking, he turned around that his companion had not moved at all and was currently pouting.  
He sweatdropped.

"What's wrong?"  
The pout intensified.  
"You still didn't say hello to me."

Kazuma blinked again in surprise before smiling warmly.

"Hello (Y/n), it's very nice to see you again as well. That good enough?"

(Y/n) stopped pouting and returned the smile with equal warmth.  
"Un! Let's go to your place, I don't have a place to stay!"

And with that she jogged forward and took his proffered arm.

~~~~~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~~~~~

While walking in the direction of his hotel Kazuma noticed something.

"Wait a minute, did you only come to me because you have no place to stay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The couple was still a few meters short of the hotel entrance. They had been conversing with each other the whole way, their conversation consisting mostly of jabs at the other person, mutual jokes and a few lighthearted reminiscences of the past. Both Kazuma and (Y/n) avoided talking about anything serious. They both just met again, the heavy stuff should be discussed later. Both persons still knew what the other thought, even if they had been separated for a few months.  
The evening was going to be a relaxing catching up over a bottle of wine at Kazuma's room.  
At least, that was what the night was supposed to be.

As soon as they reached the steps leading up to the hotel's entrance Kazuma turned serious and moved in front of (Y/n). Understanding that there was a form of danger that she couldn't sense yet the woman silently grasped Kazuma's jacket and hid behind his broad back.

The brown-haired man was on alert. The presence he felt could only mean one thing.  
'I sense a fire magic user. Is it a member of the Kannagi?'  
That particular family of fire users was always unnecessary baggage that seemed to stick to him like glue. They always got involved with him and caused him trouble. He wanted to at least have this evening of peace after overcoming a great obstacle, but they just had to interfere.  
Whatever, he'd just have to deal with this quickly and follow his original plan.

"Come out."

His answer was delivered by a slightly timid voice.  
"Honestly, I can't believe it. But you're here, so that means you defeated father."

So it was someone from the Kannagi family. Kazuma was getting irritated. But…  
"What? 'Father'?"

In response, a young boy stepped out from behind one of the pillars. (Y/n) peeked out from Kazuma's back to analyze him. He appeared to be a teenager, she estimated him to be around fourteen years old. The boy in question had beautiful light blonde hair and soft green eyes. And even though he made a frail impression she could sense a powerful force inside him. She narrowed her eyes.  
This boy was strong! Not as strong as Genma, but he definitely harboured great potential.  
Well, even if he'd had bad intentions with his visit, he wouldn't win against her and Kazuma. For now she would just let the events play out and observe.

The boy appeared to wait for a response from Kazuma, who didn't disappoint.

"Who the hell are you?" Judging from the boy's expression, he did.  
"How cruel! Have you forgotten your brother's face?" The blonde was genuinely hurt.

Kazuma did some quick math in his head and came to a conclusion.  
"'Younger brother'? So that means…you're Ren?"  
"Yes, that's correct." Ren pouted at how his brother needed so long just to recognize him. He had imagined their first meeting in years to play out differently, and he had to say that he was a little disappointed.

"Boy, you sure have gotten big. It's been, what, like ten years?"  
"You know it hasn't been that long!" And his disappointment deepened. His brother had become so uncaring and nonchalant that he didn't think he could carry out what he planned to do anymore.

"But it couldn't have been four years. I don't remember you being there when I left home."  
Ren was close to giving up.  
"Right. You just left without saying anything to me."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, how did you find me?"

'Hm? I remember asking something like that earlier today. Come to think of it, what happened to (Y/n)?', Kazuma contemplated before a whizz of white passed him in a blur. Alarmed, he turned his head again to see (Y/n) hugging his little brother.

"Awww, he's so precious Kazuma! Why did you never tell me how cute Ren was? I mean, I knew you had a younger brother, but I thought he was as grumpy as you! Just look at him! Such a golden little cutie~!", the woman squealed.  
Ren was completely unresponsive. The whole atmosphere hat already cracked when his big brother didn't react the way he expected him to, and now this strange woman in a kimono completely destroyed it.

Kazuma, intentionally or not, played the part of the brother and pulled the now slightly struggling female off of the paralyzed teenager.  
"Come on (Y/n)! Damn, cute things really are the only thing that cancel out your calmness, I should've known better."  
Kazuma decided to hug his companion to his side to prevent her from attacking Ren again.  
(Y/n) calmed down enough to feel the embarrassment that usually overcame her when seeing something cute for the first time, and so she decided to hide her face in Kazuma's chest until her face decided to lose some of the red colour that decided to claim her features.

With the peace restored the older male decided to continue their conversation where it was disrupted.

"I'll ask again, how did you find me?"  
Glad to get back on topic again Ren gave a charming smile. "Kazamaki Hyoue told me about it!"  
"'Kazamaki'? The Fuuga clan, huh? So, what brought you here?"

Ren turned serious again.  
"I came to convince you, big brother."

Kazuma was a little surprised. But then again, what should he have expected. Even though it was his little brother, he was still a part of the Kannagi family; of course he'd try and convince him to turn himself in. Then again, it was his little brother, and he wasn't so bad.  
He made his decision. Slipping his arm from her shoulders to her waist the male began to lead (Y/n), who was watching the exchange with her regained composure, towards the hotel doors.

Ren was taken aback. He turned his upper body to follow the movements of the man he still admired.  
"Big brother?"

Said person looked back and smiled.  
"Let's at least go inside. It's been one crazy day for me. I'm really tired."  
Ren returned an even brighter smile, relieved that his brother was willing to talk and didn't send him back.  
"Okay!"

With Ren behind him and (Y/n) tucked to his side Kazuma started to lead the way inside the hotel.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about the old man. I made sure he got to the hospital." A sound of protest was heard from his side.

"So you took him there, great!"  
"Well, I thought about doing that, but it was a pain in the ass, so I let the ambulance take him."  
"Excuse you, I was the one who called the ambulance! You completely forgot about him!"  
"Well I would've done it if you didn't already do it!"  
"W-what?! Big brother!"


End file.
